toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Celestial Desserts
Celestial Desserts are highly rare desserts of which there are two versions: A Human World Version (made by man) and a Gourmet World Version (which allegedly came from space). Description These desserts originally landed in the Gourmet World, presumably from outer space. Today, chefs around the Human World have perfected delectable duplicates; they taste nowhere near the same as the real things, but just enticing enough to satisfy the wants of a less fortunate, less skilled population. The desserts came to Earth in meteorite-like pods, ten times harder than diamond, making it near impossible to open without knowing of the weak points. The weak points show when certain Celestial bodies are in the sky. Desserts *(Sun) - Sun Fondue - This heavenly fondue originally landed in a remote sector of Yutuo Island in the Gourmet World. The weak points on it's meteorite only appear at certain times of the day when the sun is out. They will only appear at sunrise, noon and sunset. *(Planet) - Planet's Tribute - Landing in the dead center of the Continent of Beginnings, the Planet's Tribute revealed itself to be an exquisitely delicious creation said to have come from the center of a dying planet. Having the largest meteorite to crack open, one must go underground to search for this meteorite's only weak point, hidden in plain sight. *(Dwarf Planet) - Pluto Sundae - This delectable beverage dessert was sighted on the Slow Rain Hills. The smallest and easiest to open, it does not require any special event to open. Just find the points and pry away. It's contents are frozen, yet the taste on the first bite is warm. *(Moon) - Cool Moon Sorbet - This treat landed dangerously close to the Harbor of Evil Spirits, and was discovered just before it was swept out to sea. The weak points of this meteorite will only appear when the moon is in certain positions in the sky: rise, midnight, and fall. *(Asteriod) - World Eater Taffy - Once sighted near the Waterfall Basin of Life, many attempted to obtain it for themselves but were consumed by this ultimate sticky trap. The weak points on the meteorite this one came in on shattered it open on contact. The real danger is collecting it because it devours and grows on anything it touches. *(Comet) - Halley's Trouffle - Said to have been circling the Earth for thousands of years, the original eventually crash landed in the Underground Forest. By far the hardest to open, the meteorite will only open during the shine of a certain comet. *(Oort Cloud) - Oort Cloud Nine Platinum Cake - People claim this delicious treat was first discovered near the Cloud Tree in the Gourmet World. The meteorite on this dessert shines brightly when the sun or moon are out. You need to wait for a cloudy day to see the dull weak point on this meteor. *(Meteoroids) - Meteor Pie - This jack-of-all-trades pie originally landed directly in the center of the Three Way Road. The weak points on this one are so strong, it would take the force of another meteor striking it to break just one point. Category:Dessert Category:Original Ingredient Category:Human World Category:Gourmet World Category:Varying Capture Level